


On High

by Sooty



Series: On High [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Death, Leviathans, Other, Pagan Gods, Violence, angel wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooty/pseuds/Sooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the angels before humanity.  In the second age a Leviathan will create a shockwave throughout the docile angel community.  The four Archangels are the only real soldiers and their problems are only beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a planned series which will tell the story of how the angels became soldiers and show the development of the Archangels characters. I haven't written fiction in a long time so it may take a while for me to get a rhythm going on this. The Archangels will be introduced in the third chapter, gotta meet some of the other players before we get into it.

It slithered lazily through the tall golden grasses. Obsidian black scales reflected in the light. Moving through the dry foreign earth, feeling the layers of soil crumble underneath it. Something seemed to move up ahead and the creature froze, listened to the almost inaudible movement in the grasses, then fell flat and motionless for a moment. It was not one creature but several up ahead. Small, chubby, little things, flopping around, jumping on each other and smiling mindlessly. It waited. There was no sign of any larger creature, nothing more aware. Nothing watching. So it moved forward, hissing lowly.

The strike fell upon the first stupid creature, before any of them had registered his presence. He unhinged his jaws and in a downward motion consumed the thing whole. A strike to the left, then the right and another two joined the first. The fourth he knocked over, and rolled around in the grasses, regarding it with interest. Swatting the thing back and forth as it struggled to gain it’s bearing before eating that one too. 

The fifth was a curiosity. Unlike the fourth, who had tried to run away from it, the fifth was jumping into the air. Making wild motions, a look of confusion and concentration marring it’s face. Whatever it was trying to do did not save it. And the last, starred blindly at the creature. Perhaps it was frightened by what it had seen. Perhaps the smell of stale, rotting, burning coming from the Leviathans moving jaws gave the creature pause. Blinking, unmoving. Mouth agape. It did not try to fight or run. Had the creature heard of, or experienced shock before, it might have known a name for it. Fear, terror, surrender. But what it knew all too quickly did not matter. Six in all. Six Cherubim gone, and not a trace left of them. The Leviathan still hungered.

~

 

Rhamiel looked over the rising sun covering the grassy hills. The landscape was lush and green as far as the eye could see. He crouched and breathed in the fresh moving air, ruffling his unruly red locks. It was a favourite pastime for his kind, to sit and survey all, to take in all that was around. To be a Watcher was to take great joy in the simplest of things. This place was his home, heaven was created for all the angels and he felt it every moment. He was one with this place. He felt the warmth of the light caressing his face and the winds picked up.

His wings twitched. It was time to fly. Launching himself up high into the sky Rhamiel stopped for just a moment. He could see much farther from up above and was surprised when he didn’t see groups of Cherubim by the rivers edge. They could normally be seen so easily. Not that he often visited. Their kind were babies and wanted to spend long hours cuddling and playing. Not unlike their older cousins the Seraphim, inseparable. Though the Seraphim had never really been much for hugs.

He hesitated at the thought of going down there to investigate:

"If I go down there I won’t return for hours". They’d pull on his legs and hair, climb on his back and show off their ‘amazing tricks’. Watchers were restless creatures and always wanted to be surveying their surroundings or in flight. He could soar and glide for hours upon hours, far and wide…Within the confines Michael had set of course. No sense in wandering off too far.

_There are creatures older than angels. They are older and they are wiser, and if they catch you. They will kill you._

Rhamiel wasn’t sure what it meant to die or to kill. But Michael and his brother Lucifer protected heaven and scoured the other realms as a means to stop this from happening. Out there was the great unknown, the grey and the dark. Rhamiel snorted and shook his head. “I should have nothing to do with this”.

"I should have nothing to do with this" he repeated as he angled himself towards the eastern river and flew down to investigate. Curiosity and flying in the face of common sense? He may as well throw around his halo, use his wings to swim and call himself a damn Virtue.

His bare feet landed on the dry ground five foot from the river and Rhamiel braced himself and closed his eyes. Screwed up his face and gave in to whatever nonsense might follow….Lucifer help him if one of them pulled on his wings. A beat. Nothing. Another. Nothing. He slowly opened up his eyes and turned around, his movements rigid, eyes at first focusing near him and then far off into the distance. 

Where were his tiny assailants? They must have seen the young adult fly down and have felt the beat of his wings? He was a majestic creature if he did say so himself. Why, he was only a shoulder shorter than half of the Lower Archangels, not to mention his wings. A burnt bronze-gold, long and beautiful…and a bit tatty actually. He decided he would fix them later.

"Hello?", he called out walking down the banks. He would normally have tripped over half of the little things by now. Had they moved on? Had they been moved on? Did Michael say something? Why had no one told him?

"I…I….Well I hope no little Cherubim are hiding and about to jump me….", his voice shook a little on that last part. No answer, no movement. Just him, the rocks and the lonely river.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be bringing in the Archangels in the next chapter. Can't wait to try writing them!

The air swirled above and around him far more intensely for a moment before a soft landing was heard two feet from Rhamiel and the soft padding of footsteps could be heard towards him. The steps weren't particularly focused and kind of carefree, like the other was busy taking in the scenery and he could hear her humming softly. Rhamiel did not move his head from the enclave by the waters edge. He continued looking this way and that but he could barely get his head and neck through and if he shoved his shoulders in he would risk becoming stuck and wouldn't that be a fine sight for Maliel? Yes Maliel, he did not need to see the other watching to know who she was, he knew many of his own by sound, by step, by soar and by smell.

"Just what exactly are you doing?", she cocked her head to the side as she questioned him. "Ooking for herubim", came the muffled response. "You're ooking for herub?", she asked. "I don't believe that's a real thing Rhamiel". 

Ugh. He dislodged his head and soot immediately feel in wads from his hair and face, he was covered in dirt from the collarbones up. "No. I said I was LOOKING for Cherubim". Dirt fell like sand from his pointed button nose. He suddenly became aware of how he must look and tried to pat it off nonchalantly, as if he couldn't care less. _Get if off, get it off, get it offff._ He placed his hands on his hips and stood upright smiling at her winningly.

His answer did not satisfy his companion however and she looked even more incredulous, "Why...exactly. Would. You. Look. For Cheribum?". "Because there aren't any. Look". He gestured outwards and Maliel stopped for a moment and slumped her long body. Come to think of it she hadn't seen any herself. An unusual state of affairs by any measure. They should be covered in the damn babes by now. They exchanged no further words but walked in tandem, searching. Though they weren't at all sure why, it was all very off-putting. Not to mention a terribly inconvenient interruption to their daily flying.

They began to round a corner.  
~

It's bloated, swollen body fell the short distance to the ground and it let loose a loud gurgling sound with a hiss rising high. It's muscles were being pushed outward and the sheer agony had rendered it almost immobile, it's innards trying to escape. The created rattled in place violently and struck out it's jaws haphazardly in jerking vicious attacks with no target. It felt a slow painful release of what could only be it's scales slowly coming apart and it shrieked as quietly as it could, though it still felt like screaming.

The creature found itself surrounded, slowly, as though black ooze were pooling around it. The creature saw the movements, small creatures, much like itself, dozens of them, hissing and shrieking and calling out in anger and rage. It was disgusted. The sight of these smaller creatures that had caused so much discomfort were an affront to it. They stole from it. It's energy, it's vitality, it's fullness. They were weaker than it and practically blind. It would not stand. It reared up it's long neck and darted it's head down in rapid strikes, devouring it's offspring. Gulping them down it's neck, were they would temporarily stick and screech.

"Eh!", a blubbering cry, coming from one of those tiny stupid things that quite interrupted it from it's revenge against it's children. It slithered. It's offspring were all upon the babe and it stood no chance. Perhaps it should let some of them live. They had found more of these creatures after all, ones that did not scratch and strike. 

This feeding frenzy turned out to be quite different to the ones before. It was not so clean. It's mouth had grown three sets of sharp fangs all around and the competition from the smaller Leviathan caused problems. Too much fighting, too much pulling. Not that it was a cause for concern or a moments thought, there were plenty of the soft creatures to feed on and the Leviathan's hunger was temporarily, hastily sated.

It lay on the ground come the end, as the smaller ones scurried away. Clever. For it would need food again soon and it felt no warmth nor attachment to those things. Laying about in the heat, it soaked up the warmth as it's body pulsed again. Different this time. Almost pleasant. It's tail was splitting into two distinct body parts, unfurling from it soft oily scales which were falling off to reveal skin.

A sound.

Footsteps. A large creature. One that would overshadow itself, and bigger things lay waste to smaller things. It slowly opened it's wide jaws to display it's jagged teeth, ready to tear the thing rounding the corner apart.

~

The Watcher stood and stared after it passed and turned at the tree. Red, traces of red on the flattened grass. She raised her pale blue hand just above her mouth and gasped, breathless. Not a trace of life. Whatever had been here was gone and it was clear from the bracelets made of flowers that Cherubim had been here.

" Amour", she ignored the call.

"Amour", more insistent now, Rhamiel's call was urgent. She wanted to answer but she didn't. She just continued to stare at the scene, feeling both detached from it completely and heartbroken.

"We see you!", cried out Maliel happily. She heard the two land behind her and half skip over. "We were looking for Cherubim and I can see that you are too and....". Maliel's breath was interrupted and she wrapped her arms around her core, falling slightly. Rhamiel looked up and down three times in rapid succession, then to the right and left twice before flapping his wings and treading air. Gaining a better vantage point to try to see, to try to see...

A large shadow fell over them from above. The three were only too relieved to see Sperantiel the huge Lower Archangel pausing above them, everything about his features seemed strong and reassuring to them now. They could see his silver gray hair and the vertical incline of his body as he stayed in place. Watching the three figures from a great height. Impassive. Bold. Powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thank you for your patience with the original characters. I thought it would be a little too coincidental to introduce the Archangels sooner. This chapter will introduce the Archangels and we'll be seeing a LOT more of them, I've also hopefully revealed a lot more in this chapter about the world they live in and their relationships. Any feedback is always good. Thanks for reading!

Sperantiel looked down upon the three Watchers and raised an eyebrows while the wind blew against his concentrated features, they were staring back up at him. He flew down to them in one quick movement, the force of which sent Rhamiel hurtling backwards.

The Lower Archangels were created after Michael and Lucifer, eight great creatures designed to guard heaven whilst the brothers were away hunting down whatever monsters held sway outside of their home. Which they were doing at present. Though Sperantiel knew they'd be returning soon, he could feel their energy, sense their incoming presence.

He liked to think that it was because he spent so much time with Michael. As Michael was the strongest and oldest of the Archangels. Sperantiel was the oldest and strongest of the Lower Archangels and he liked to think of himself as almost an equal. He valued the trust that was put in him and the honour of the duties he was assigned. He likened himself as second only to Michael himself.

He lifted his head tilting it sideways to address the Watchers: "What's all the fuss over here? I could hear you from leagues away'.  
"Hear us?", Maliel questioned. "We weren't shouting".  
"No", Sperantiel answered, sounding almost indifferent. "I could hear your distress. I can feel it. So what is going on here?". He looked at Rhamiel directly now who had just gained his footing, he was holding his arm and avoiding eye contact with the larger angel. He felt as though he were wasting Sperantiel's time and trying his patience just by being near him. He felt guilty yet he still knew that he wasn't, this was important. He knew that but it didn't change how he felt and the words didn't come.

Maliel on the other hand seemed disturbed and annoyed, stepping closer as she spoke. "If you can hear us, feel, whatever it is you do. Then why". She gestured sharply towards the field were the Cherubim had been slain. "Why did you not hear them?!". She was practically panting with sudden rage and confusion. Now that she knew this, this goliath had been close enough to help and didn't. With his speed he probably could have saved them. Or called for the other Lower Archangels. Or sounded the alarm or...something. Amour's light blue hand gently touched Maliel's shoulder and she looked into Maliel's eyes wordlessly, for some reason it helped.

Sperantiel looked over to were Maliel had pointed, he said nothing, his expression did not change. Amour was looking at him, still holding on to Maliel. He growled out his new words. "What. Happened. Here?".  
"We don't know", Amour answered, voice eerily calm. It surprised her, she felt detached from the entire scene, from the carnage, removed completely. "Something, something. I'd been looking for Cherubim, there's been fewer around. Maliel and Rhamiel had been looking for them too and then we saw..", she stopped and thought but she had no words for what had happened. "This".

Sperantiel looked directly at Rhamiel who on reflex tried to make himself appear smaller. _Stop it, stop it. He'll think even less of you._ The Watcher forced himself to look up, by now Maliel and Amour had noticed his distress and moved to stand closer to their nervous friend. They had flanked either side of him and neither girl was having the same trouble as him. Both stood tall. Amour waiting for a response. Maliel barely biting her questions back and...is this what Raphael had described? Was this rage?

Sperantiel flexed his wings in agitation. The Lower Archangels scoured the perimeters of Heaven searching out any danger and attacking before any foul creature could enter. Savagely, without asking questions. They tore into any unknown with speed and even enjoyment. The source of many an argument between himself and Gabriel. 'How do you even know if the thing is dangerous if you just attack first?'. Further evidence as far as Sperantiel was concerned, that God should have stopped making Archangels after Lucifer. 

He didn't mind Gabriel's older brother Raphael quite so much. Instead of constantly asking questions and generally being a pest Raphael was far more concerned with the wellbeing of the angels and any other creatures wellbeing came second. Even so, Raphael had been born after the Lower Archangels and again should be listening to Sperantiel.

Sperantiel finally spoke. "I did not hear the Cherubim's distress. The likelihood is they were killed before they could build and sustain the negative emotions. It was probably quick. Which, at least should be some comfort. However, if as you say there had already been a noticeable decline in the Cherub population". He paused. How could anything get through? How? He saw off so many large and dangerous threats along with the others of his kind. 

"This danger has likely been here a while and is likely still around". He said that last part slowly. Maliel was furious. A danger in her home, that no one knew about. That they only knew about now because the three of them had displayed almost unnatural curiosity. If, if only they had gotten there sooner. If only they'd been quicker, more inquisitive. Where were the damn Virtues when you needed their empty headed nonsense?

Sperantiel regarded her with mild interest and continued. "This needs to be reported to the Archangels. They are returning shortly and in the mean time I want you to call out to every single Lower Archangel, every Watcher, every Virtue, we need to scour heaven and find all of the-". A soft heartbroken tiny sob came out from under the rock Amour had turned looking for Cherubim. They all moved to look over at the source of the whimpering.

A single chubby little Cherub came out, wobbling on his legs, looking down. It's nose bleeding. Golden curls tatted and struggling to breathe through it's crying that shook it's chest. He was a tenth of the size of Rhamiel. The Watcher looked on and felt such pity, he dropped down quite quickly holding his arm open wide for the little guy. The Cherubim saw Rhamiel's offer and ran quickly into his arms. The Cherubim was swiftly pulled up into a tight hug and off the ground. Who was clinging tighter Rhamiel did not know, he only knew his mouth open and he suddenly felt overwhelmed, eyes wide resting his head alongside the babes. He found now that he treasured the company of a Cherub were before he stupidly avoided them.

"Why didn't you sense him?", Maliel spoke accusingly and moved towards Sperantiel again. She believed Sperantiel of course, but it all seemed so unfair. He looked from her to the Cherub. He did not address her question and carried on with his commands, voice sharper than before. "As I was saying find all of the adult angels, find them. Tell them to seek out Cherubs and bring every last one of them to Foco. Instruct and guide the Seraphs also. I want everyone together. You". He pointed at Rhamiel who was lost in holding the child. Rhamiel looked up. "You will come with me and take the Cherubim with you. He may have seen something. We are going to see the Archangels".

~

The skies were now moving with angels, swooping down and searching, ferrying Cherubim and Seraph back to Foco. There was a sense of great unease and growing distress. They weren't sure of numbers. How many had there been? How many were left? But the Lower Archangels knew there individual areas well, as guardians they knew exactly where the child angels would play or where they may choose to hide and they led the search with confidence, preventing panic and encouraging everyone else.

Rhamiel flew behind Sperantiel, holding onto the Cherub whose face remained lodged in his chest. He wished weakly that Maliel and Amour were still with him. He had been pulled from his comfort zone and away from his kin. Now he would need to answer to the Archangels. He saw an unmistakeable forest of dark silver trees and at the centre of it a great circle of land, a waterfall gushing down into a river that ran through the red grasses. Foco. Sheltered by the Shimmering Forest. Where all angels were born. They looked at each other and began to fly down. To join the growing masses of child angels and the few Watchers keeping them from straying. The Watchers were visibly relieved at their arrival.

~  
"Come on. Don't you think your over-reacting?", Lucifer nudged Michael as they walked.  
"No actually", Michael huffed.  
"It was clever Michael".  
"It was stupid and irresponsible".  
"Gabriel warped time to arrive there before us. That's tactical that's-"  
"A good way to land alone in a situation you can't handle? A good way to ruin the element of surprise? We barely got there in time. We could have all been killed.

"You know I can hear you". Gabriel mocked grumpily from a few paces behind. "I get it. I won't do it again".  
"Oh I know you won't", Michael turned his head for one moment. "Because you're not coming next time".  
"You're being too harsh", Lucifer countered.  
"Oh, so now trying to stop us all from being killed is harsh? Well then I guess I'm harsh". Lucifer looked at Michael. "Fine", Michael half yelled. "Just don't do it again Gabriel".  
"Kay Dad", Gabriel smirked. Relieved that Lucifer had come to his defence.  
"You know I don't like when you call me that".  
"It's true", Lucifer nodded. "Dad doesn't like when you call him Dad". 

Raphael decided to join in. "Then what do we call Dad, if he doesn't like being called Dad?".  
"I rue Father's decision to make each and every one of you", Michael groaned. Though he was suppressing a smile. "Okay, we're done here. Let's return to Foco".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry about the delay, should be updating more often now. The chapter after this will have a lot more action. I just needed to let the brothers catch up. Please note Cassiel is not Castiel.

Michael was not prepared for what he saw when they landed. Foco was normally quiet as the other angels were far too busy wandering through the heavens to return here. But this was almost chaos. Watchers were struggling to keep the groups of Cherubim and Seraphim in place and were resorting to shoving the child angels into place. The feel of unrest and overcrowding was tangible.

"What's...going on here?", Lucifer breathed. With that a whipping of wings was heard above and fourteen Virtues brought in more little ones to add to masses. One particularly distracted thing just dropped the Cherubim from the air and began to fly away again.

"He. Cannot. Fly!", and Raphael was up in the air catching the shrieking babe and bringing it gently down. All four brothers crowded round this child as it cried out. "Well that wasn't the best flying lesson", Raphael chided. "Next time I could just throw you across the plains and see how well you do".  
"Raphael", Michael glared at him.  
"Oh, he would be fine. Look at those big strong bones. Matter of fact we should be looking to try and take this one out. Could be a challenge before long....as a matter of fact".

He began to mock whisper in the child's ear "You get any ideas kid, you let me know, we can do this together". The cherubim had quite forgotten to cry and was giggling along whilst Raphael continued to ramble on about how they would overthrow heaven together.  
"You can never be serious can you Raphael?", Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Listen kiddo, kinda important that we find out what's going on here. So how's about you tell your uncle Gabe all about it?".

"I can answer that", Sperantiel called out, striding slowly towards them. With a shaggy red haired angel walking behind them. He moved with grace and no urgency. Gabriel and Raphael pulled themselves a little bit higher. It was almost like a friendly confrontation everytime the three met. He towered over the two and had a very high...albeit well earned opinion of himself.

~

In the beginning God had existed alone and out of interest created a being as like him as he could, but not as powerful of course lest he be challenged. The being created was Michael, first of the angels. What God found was a feeling of great affection and care for his eldest son, not to mention pride. Inspired by these feelings he created a second angel, not quite as like God himself but he poured much love and light into this second son, Lucifer.

Heaven was created and he then made the eight Lower Archangels to guard and enjoy heaven along with his two eldest. Michael and Lucifer came across many dangers ranging from their home and God was dismayed when Lucifer was so often merciful to other dangerous entities. Not that it was a bad quality, but he convinced his brother not to take action far too many times and they suffered the consequences of offering kindness to creatures who would so often turn on them. They even tried to overtake their home and kill Lucifer on many occasions. Lucifer grew colder, saddened by his losses and Michael more protective.

As such Raphael was created, a little bolder. More like Michael, and his absolute highest priority was the angels, his family. The balance went well for a very long time. Angels did grow and mature and there were mutterings from Sperantiel and his lot. About this younger, smaller archangel who now ranked above them but this was quickly forgotten and the Watchers were created. The creatures now so much like young adults. They flew anywhere they could and enjoyed the safety offered by the others. At this point the angels ran into Pagan Gods, giants and titans. It almost always ended in a confrontation with the Archangels and or the Lower Archangels.

This is when God created the last of the Archangels. Gabriel. Younger than even the Watchers and smaller again than Raphael. He had an innate curiosity and if Raphael longed for family and protection, Gabriel longed for adventure and knowledge. He had the at the time, unique ability of trying to understand and speak with these others. Which lessened the threats to unguarded Watchers.

Shortly after, the now teenaged Virtues were made, beings of passion, curiosity, truth and...if truth be known single-mindedness. Then came the Seraphs and the Cherubim and their expanding community relied more and more on the Archangels....when if God had just given the Lower Archangels more pow-

~

"Report Sperantiel?", Michael asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Yes, something has entered heaven. It's been attacking the Cherubim I ordered that they and the Seraphim be brought here. No ones to go anywhere alone". He voice was monotone and authoritative. Raphael was not happy with his lack of passion:  
"Something? A something? A what something? How many? Why were they allowed entry? Where were your garrison?!". He moved closer and crowded Sperantiel, a move that might have been more intimidating if his head was higher than the others shoulders.

A squeak of fright was heard behind the two and everyone turned to look at the Watcher and his tiny chubby bundle he was cuddling into. Truth be told they weren't sure whether the babe or Rhamiel had made the noise. They didn't ask.  
"Easy", Lucifer placed his hand on Raphael to stay him. "Seen as you've brought this one to us I'm guessing they have information".

"T, t, t". _Stop squeaking, they'll think you're an idiot. I can't feel my legs._  
"T?", Gabriel was almost amused, but he felt bad about it.  
"Two", Rhamiel finally got the words out and tried to sound as bold as he could. He flicked his long burnt bronze wings out.  
"Is he seriously trying to make himself look bigger?", Raphael whispered to Gabriel.  
"Oooo terrifying", Gabriel returned. "Maybe if-", Lucifer knocked Gabriel into Raphael and the two shut up. Immature.  
"Two of you. Sorry we didn't mean to ignore your friend. Go on", Lucifer tried to sound as friendly as he could.

"I was...I was flying...and it was too quiet, so I went to investigate. So did some of the others...and the...they were missing. Then we found...blood. Everywhere, dozens of them missing and...blood". He tried not to shudder but gave in. "We thought they were all dead but this little guy made it". He shoved the bundle in his arms up a little.

"Speak", Lucifer addressed the child. It looked momentarily to Rhamiel for reassurance still cuddled in.  
"It ate them", a small voice answered. "One, one big one. And the...lots of little ones. Like snakes, dozens of teeth, and they were growing bigger as they went. They're...I saw the bigger one eat one of it's own, they eat their own".

Raphael looked ready to explode and Lucifer disgusted.  
"We'll weed them out", Michael nodded to the group confidently. "Every last one of them, for now make sure everyone gets here". Giant black wings flashed above pushing the air down onto the group and a figure fell between them. Cassiel.

"I don't mean to interrupt. But I was patrolling the borders looking for these...things. Heaven is being damaged, there's an oily substance covering rocks, flattened grasses but I".  
"What?" Sperantiel didn't like this. If Cassiel hadn't found something this report could have waited. He was making the garrison look bad in front of Michael.  
"The giants. They're too close to our borders".

All four Archangels groaned their aggravation. One threat at a time please. The giants were more than a threat in their own right and it couldn't be known heaven was vulnerable in case they took the opportunity. Michael sighed.

"Sperantiel, my brothers and I will move towards Asgard to deal with this. Do what you will but seek out this threat and destroy it."  
"You can trust me", the silver haired creature solemnly replied.  
"To be a pompous ass!", Gabriel whispered to an already giggling Raphael as they walked away. Earning a soft kick from Lucifer. Raphael laughed even harder when Gabriel yelped and nearly fell over.

"Really? Everything we've worked for is in danger and you two want to make jokes", Michael moved faster, enraged and offended. Lucifer stepped after him. "Come on they're practically kids Michael".  
"The kids are dying Lucifer".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on the leviathan. No that threat hasn't gone away. This chapter contains violence and could be upsetting I guess. The next will be about the Archangels and the Giants.

 

The Leviathan stood, sucking in air angrily and gnawing it's jarred teeth together. With every angel she had consumed she had looked more and more like them. She was even almost beautiful, standing on two legs a tail curling from her lower back swaying with her bad temper. Beautiful and terrible, her crimson red eyes scoured the landscape with intent of murder and clarity of single thought. The snakes swirled around her feet.

 

"Where are they?", she asked none of her children in particular. Some were growing large, but for the most part remained snake-like though some had acquired legs and long arms. A few bad tempered hisses answered her call. She rolled her eyes and with the back of her heels started stamping on and crushing the smaller Leviathan. They shrieked, rolled and bit at her, shrill cries filling the air. Useless eaters. Her hunger ached within her, there was no silencing it and it swallowed her core with its emptiness, its vast need.

 

"Gosh you're even uglier than I imagined up close", a sing-song voice called down. Maliel's lithe body looked down on them. Dark chocolate wings holding her high up as she studied them. Arms crossed across her chest.

"My dear", the Leviathan started, voice like silk but still enough to send a shiver down Maliel's back. "Why don't you come see me closer?".

"I'd sooner not thank you very much".

"Oh? And why not my dear? I would love to have you closer".

"And _I love living._ So it seems our desires are at odds....They're looking for you, you know? Sperantiel and others, you'll wish you never motioned". Her eyes narrowed as she delivered the threat. "Now I'm going to tell them where you are".

 

"Well. I should at least know the name of the creature about to ensure my death", she purred that last line.

"Maliel. And you? Who and what are you?".

"Leviathan of the many and the strong. I don't have a name but you can call me Sylph if you like".

"Well Sylph you're awful arrogant not bothering to run away".

"Why would I run from my dinner?".

"Unless you're planning on growing wings sometime soon I'm afraid I'll be leaving you unsatisfied".   Sylph's mouth upturned into a half smile and she shot into the air, other Leviathans directly behind in such a quick and precise movement that all Maliel felt was the air being knocked out of her lungs and then dirt, she was rolling on the ground and they were already crawling all over her and beginning to eat.

"Shh", Sylph smoothed the hair out of Maliel's eyes as she shuddered and struggled. "Wanna see the best part?". Sylph unhinged her jaw showing seemingly endless rows of teeth and holding onto Maliels arms tightly, too tightly. Sylph breathed in from the angel hard. A white light began to travel out from Maliel and her body tremored uncontrollably. _I can't move. I can't breathe. Stop. Stop. Help. Someone help._

"Yaaaaa!". A cry, winds. Sweet, refreshing winds and air in her lungs. She rolled on her side and looked up to six Virtues swooping down and attacking the Levithans. Fordeo turned and flashed her a smile. My God that stupid thing was enjoying herself. She was honestly and openly enjoying this. Idiot. Fordeo had led the charge, of that Maliel had no doubt. But the teenagers were enjoying this a little too much and pinching and kicking the attackers, laughing they swirled, turned, and maneuvered so the creatures could never truly counter against them.

 

Maliel rose, battered and bruised, her wings taking her as high as she could. "You fools! Out! Out of there now!".

"Don't be so ungrateful", Sorath a particularly large and broad Virtue turned his head to address her. "Besides we are going to take our revenge for the little ones". All at once their lack of fighting knowledge and utter inexperience showed. Sylph had grabbed Sorath, separating him from the others and wasted no time in drinking his grace from his body. The others fumbled at the sight and were overcome as his body went limp and hard, his hand stopped shaking and she threw his lifeless form to the ground.

 

One was knocked over by two swift strikes and tumbled backwards, having completely lost her balance. Another found it's wings ensnared as a large leviathan wrapped it's long body around them. All around and in moments it fell apart and they were to die with no witnesses.

 

Fordeo shook her head as she was cornered and pulled down. She was in utter disbelief. They had never seen death and a part of her was waiting for Sorath to rise back up. Maliel flapped weakly above, trying to decide whether to fly in and try to save the others or go for help. Either way it didn't seem to matter. If she flew down she wouldn't make much of a difference, she'd be surely eaten too and if flew for help...she'd drop before she got there she knew. It didn't matter, whatever decision she made these Virtues would die, for her, because of her. If it didn't matter what she did to try to save them she decided. Then all that mattered was that she tried, so she began to swoop in.

 

But in that moment something happened that no one could have predicted. As Sylph grew again in size and power from eating of their brothers grace, a particularly large leviathan attempted the same on Fordeo his claws dug into her arms and sliced her flesh like it was nothing. A glint of something like steel formed in Fordeo's hand and in one thrust a blade was through the Leviathan and it's large form hit the floor with a thump. The impact made all the others in the skirmish turn.

Fordeo stood confused looking at her hand. Then just for a moment smirked with relief. Another approached before she could recover her blade. They lunged at her. The black ooze flew everywhere, coating all the angels and their wings like grease. Including poor Maliel who had finally had it to the ground. Fordeo found herself face to face with Cassiels' furious visage. For a moment she believed that it was directed at her but he turned and began to tear into the snakes, appearing just before them as they ran. Pulling them apart and throwing them around like rag dolls. It was carnage.

 

The now five Virtues huddled together with the Watcher Maliel as Cassiel crushed the last of the Leviathan in sight.

"You heard us", Maliel breathed. " Sperantiel said you could".

"Yes", he answered still looking around. His face focused.

"She got away you know".

"Who?", he asked.

"Sylph, they're Leviathan. And the largest is Sylph".

 

"She ate white light from Sorath and now he's not moving", Fordeo said, it sounded like a question, a panicked question. One that needed an answer of reassurance. Cassiel looked to Sorath's motionless body. What was death to the younger angels? What was it to him? That Sorath, the relentless bull of a Virtue would never move or speak again and that was all he knew. He hung his head and for a moment closed his eyes.

"His Grace. The white light was his Grace. And it was him". He looked at Fordeo then at the blade on the ground. "Where did you learn that?".

 

Fordeo suddenly looked ashamed and guilty and stepped back. "The Archangels-" she muttered.

"Wouldn't teach you that", he finished for her. "Were you spying on them?".

"Spying is a strong word", she cradled her arm. "And anyway we're alive now so what's it matter how I learnt it?".

"Using power you don't understand matters", Cassiel answered but it didn't sound at all like he was scolding her. With that he gathered the injured and shaken angels and prepared to report back to his garrison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling so great about this chapter. On the plus side the next Gabriel will be having a side-adventure and Sperantiel will be meeting up with the Leviathan.

The arid landscape stretched before them. Jagged rocks upon rocks, upon rocks. Grey and dark and as far as the eye could see. Some in haphazard formations, others purposely towering higher, formations stretched far into the clouds. The giants could be seen far below. The average giant from what little Gabriel could gather from the cliff-face was around the same size of Michael. The largest of his brothers, and the largest giant was four times as big....not so bad. Far smaller than the titans at least. Blurgh. The Titans. A shiver ghosted down his spine and across his muscles. He shook it out unconsciously.

He noted how the larger giants kicked and smacked the smaller ones with abandon. Without a moments hesitation they picked up their kicking kin by one ankle, rose them well above their heads, then drop and the smaller giants went flying into their mouths and in a single swallow were forgotten.  
Gabriel turned and looked to Lucifer and Michael who were surveying the landscape, looking for the most disturbing of threats. They couldn't take all of them at once. Not with just the four of them. So they were picking out the strongest....and the weak points all at the same time. One of the smaller giants cried and cried below as it was kicked around as though it was a ball. A wave of sympathy and appreciation hit him hard. He'd never felt so warm and so disgusted all at the same time. In angel society you cared for the helpless and that was that. But that was largely because of his elder brothers, annoying idiots that they were. They'd never harmed him. Never would. But these, these ignorant disgusting creatures...they were inflicting horrors on their offspring before they even had a chance to grow. Bile rose in his throat and he wanted nothing more to do with this.

"Doesn't look like any of them wanna go all angel apocalypse. So maybe we'd better just go on and deal with this other-", Gabriel started, as casually as he could.  
"Shhh", Raphael interrupted. "Less of your cowardice, I think Michael's about to go down".  
"I wasn't being a coward you ball bag I was- ".  
"What's this about Gabriel being a coward?", Lucifer joined from further along the rocks, not the least bit serious and with a mischievous smile playing across his lips.  
"No Lucifer I-".  
"Brothers, we will discuss Gabriel being a weakling later", Michael could barely not laugh as he spoke. "Watch this". Gabriel huffed back as Michael spoke, but still scanned the landscape below as Michael disappeared in a flash.

A rock exploded and with that his brother must have pounced because a giant five times Gabriel's size stopped whilst being entwined by air. It's body seized up and it looked up into the sky in one last absent minded attempt to cling to life. Then a fire burning it from the inside out rose from its feet, rapidly up throughout it's body as it extended it's arm out. Smoke fumed out from it's joints and soon it's muscles. It's skin turned burning then, then darkened to charcoal before beginning to crummble to the ground.

A barely there flicker before their eyes then another couldn't find air as Michael flew around it, it began to suffocate and out of instinct clutched at its throat. It's heavy stony jaws falling open, grasping for more air. Yet Michael knew what he was doing, he'd played this game a thousand times before, and this giant would die.

Lucifer whistled lowly as another of the beasts gestured wildly whilst it's suffocated comrade fell. It's violently outstretched hand must have hit Michael because all movement below...all the killing at least. Halted.  
"My que...it seems", his face became warm for a moment, tender. Before he flashed from the side of Raphael and Gabriel, preparing to dance a dance he knew by heart. The giant who had knocked Michael over became encased in ice from the face down. An elongated crack travelled through it's body. It froze in place. Before it's appendages fell to the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces, flying across the rocks and the smaller pieces smacking against the stones scattered around.

Well Lucifer had announced himself. Gabriel realised Michael's plan. Take out the larger giants only, but not even all of the largest, create a power vacuum. An old, tried and tested tactic. It worked though, it would buy them some time, a lot of time to get heaven in order whilst this vastly tiered society fought to get itself in order again.

Raphael snickered and he turned to look at his brother fighting the chuckles against his fist.  
"Hey Gabriel?".  
"No".  
"You know what would be shocking?".  
"I swear to our father". A massive column of lightening hit a large ambling giant trying to rush to the commotion. It turned to charcoal, he fell and turned to soft soot.  
"I hate you Raphael", he couldn't even suppress his amusement. "I hate you".  
"Whatever", Raphael laughed and leaned against the rocks in front of him, as Michael and Lucifer reappeared. Lucifer gripped Michael's shoulder as the latter struggled for purpose.

Lucifer starred deeply into Michael's eyes. "You okay? You with me?". Michael gasped for a moment or two and glared at Lucifer gratefully before batting his hand away.  
"Course, course I'm with you. Will you stop with the melodrama? I'm fine". But Lucifer's concern still hung in the air until Michael regained his feet and composure. Whatever relationship existed between the two was symbiotic, they had relied on and cared for eachother for so long Gabriel doubted they could even be parted. It was strange to him.

"I got something they'll find enlightening".  
"Raphael you're not", Gabriel never managed to finish his sentence, the sky lit up again and another was burnt to a crisp by lightening. They all lay fat on the mountain face for a beat, watching, waiting. A deep and greatly angered voice bellowed through the mountains so loudly the rocks the angels lay next to shook.  
"Thooorrrrrrrrrr!". Eh? Other voices soon joined in.  
"What is a Thor?", Gabriel asked.  
"Thor-tunate for getaway", Raphael giggled.  
"He is a Pagan God", Lucifer answered more seriously. "And if they think they are being attacked by the Norse Gods all the better for us. Let's go".

Gabriel lingered for just a second. He'd taken no action in the attack but was transfixed with watching the giants. He tried to understand them, tried to look for logic in their violence. He found none.

~

Tamiel, the blonde little cherub, squeaked with pleasure as it climbed up the back of Rhamiel's wings while the other sat cross-legged, allowing this without argument. Tamiel janked a particularly short feather.  
"Ouch!".  
"Ohh, sorry Rhamiel". Tamiel's head now rested against Rhamiels. Who didn't try to hide enjoying this closeness. "Pretty, pretty Watcher".  
"You think I'm pretty?", he was genuinely surprised and delighted.  
"Yah hah", Tamiel began to play with Rhamiel's previously well groomed red hair. He'd seemed to have given up lately. Tamiel started humming as he went.  
Cassiel was reporting back to Sperantiel on the events that had taken place a few leagues away. Sperantiel squinted at the Watcher and his little friend.  
"I'd thought Watchers were supposed to be loners by nature".  
"Tell that to Gadreel and Abner".  
"What?"  
"Nothing".  
"So we have an escaped Leviathan, possibly many more wandering around and now the Virtues think they can _play_ with blades?".  
"It would seem, though perhaps given recent events we might think about teaching the older angels to def-".  
"Be quiet!", Sperantiel was suddenly out of patience and Cassiel balked a little at the sudden outburst. "If God or Michael wanted the angels to be fighters they would be, giving weapons to untrained children? That's a dangerous suggestion and reckless and I won't have it".  
"That's why I said train them", Cassiel starred hard at Sperantiel and then softened a little, feigning no real interest. He slumped his shoulders and turned away "It was just a suggestion that's all".


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than I planned so it's being split in two. Thanks for the comments and any feedback is welcome.

In the wake of the troubles facing heaven Michael found himself and his intent stretched every which way. The archangels had left their vulnerable charges and made a pre-emptive attack on the giants to avoid other beings discovering a heaven in turmoil. What happened instead was anarchy. The giants assuming they had been attacked by the Norse Gods had led a counter attack, the Norse Gods fearing dissent and treachery from within had fallen into civil war and it created an ever increasing shockwave.

The things which would hide and avoid the power houses currently in place stirred and the dominant beings were at each others throats. Michael found himself being forced to leave and fight with his three brothers in tow quite frequently and fighting in savage battles. He considered calling out to God on many occasions, but God was absolute. Loving but absolute. If he called out to God that any species were giving him trouble God was like to destroy the entirety of their adversaries. An outcome then would send Lucifer and possibly Gabriel railing against their father and him. Moreover he did not want to encourage the true chaos of the first age, those were dark days. The younger angels were in great danger right now but they wouldn't have survived a week in the first age. It was not even debatable.

He was taking in a moment of rest at Foco, breathing heavily against a rock. When he saw the young cherub Tamiel race past him. Blonde curls bouncing and chubby legs pumping. He arched himself up to see what the fuss was about. Was there danger? Why was he running? Bronze wings stretched out above him:  
"Coming, ready or not", Rhamiel called out. A wave of delirium hit the cherubs then and they excitedly squawked and pushed against one another trying to find the best hiding places. A few Seraphim were also joining in. Rhamiel landed and rounded a few hiding places, he jerked from tree to rock right next to were they hid making them jump but pretending not to see them. Kid was fast, Michael had to give him that. He smiled to himself, strange behaviour from a Watcher, they weren't exactly playful, but it wasn't an unwelcome sight to see the Cherubs gasping in delight at having _escaped_ Rhamiel's hunt.  
They weren't the only ones at play it seemed. Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel had turned up and were heading to Michael when Lucifer found himself ambushed by a group of spry Virtues. One attacked to his right at the same time another lunged at his left, he turned both around in a swift, dizzying (for them) movement using one arm on each attacker. They ran back at him and he dodged and played with good nature. Fordeo took her shot from behind, but Lucifer turned, ducked and bowled her over his shoulder. 

Somewhere in the unplanned somersault she found herself in, she lost balance and her body twisted at an uncomfortable angle plunging toward the ground. Arms. Arms grabbed her and stopped her fall. Gabriel turned to glare at Lucifer, brow furrowed while Fordeo gained her baring still laughing and ready for a fight out of Gabriels arms.  
"Would you be careful! She could have been hurt!".  
"She seems fine to me", Lucifer's answer was interrupted as the wind was knocked out of him by the three attacking Virtues.

"Desist this nonsense!", Sperantiel's voice bellowed out. All the angels stopped their games in place and turned to look at the towering angel. "Angels are disappearing by the DAY and you are playing games. The younger ones are running too close to the edges and out into the shimmering forest". Michael blinked over at him, while the others considered protesting his commands. Lucifer pulled back from the fighting eliciting a groan of disappointment from Fordeo. Which was met Michael noted from the corner of his eye, with Gabriel playfully and gently kicking the back of her ankle. She rounded on him and unfortunately was seen by Sperantiel. Who landed between them.  
"I said desist, stupid angel". Fordeo momentarily made herself smaller out of reflex before meeting his steely gaze.  
"Excccuse me. But who died and put you in charge? Huh big guy?", Gabriel was circling the larger angel whilst Lucifer and Raphael watched. Raphael it seemed was ready to pounce if Sperantiel made a move against Gabriel. He could barely stand in place, in his readiness to attack and defend his brother.

Tamiel had ran into Rhamiel's arms in the background, who in turn had taken the younger angel to Maliel and Amour and they nestled beside each other. Tamiel no longer took comfort in groups of his own kind like other Cherubim did. Gabriel continued:  
"As far as I can tell Michael is still alive. In fact he's over there", Gabriel gestured towards Michael and everyones gaze followed. "He seemed pretty okay with this, so before you go throwing your weight around and scaring people maybe you should consider who has the authority around here". Gabriel had never openly challenged Sperantiel before, and to do so this publically was a shock. Sperantiel looked disgusted. Lucifer who had been watching impassively decided to give the Lower Archangel an out:  
"Sperantiel, you're right. We need to keep vigil but we were in fact keeping watch. Could you please deliver your report to myself and Michael shortly by the border?". Sperantiel nodded stiffly at Lucifer and flew off in a huff.

That would cause problems later. The ego of the Lower Archangels was always at risk by the mere presence of Gabriel and Raphael, the younger and smaller Archangels. They were usually more sensitive to it than to openly show off their privilege of power. 

The angels began moving away from the games and the Archangels made their way to the border. Michael stopped Gabriel:  
"What was that?".  
"Nothing, he's a bully, what do you expect?", Gabriel motioned but it was a show and Michael could see that much.  
"I know Gabriel".  
"What?"  
"I know. You're hiding something from me".  
"Nooo. I'm not".  
"You are, I can see it in your eyes. There's something that you're hiding from me and...and that's fine. But remember, you have a duty to your brothers and sisters. Whatever you're hiding. Don't put it before your family".  
"I'm not hiding anything!...But maybe I should hang back here? Avoid me knocking Nutbag's face off?".  
"Sure", Michael smiled. "Perhaps that would be best little brother".

~

Gabriel forced his damaged and exhausted lungs to breathe. His chest heaved with each breath as he was taken over by the larger being again. The giant was upon him and bellowing out at it's agony. Gabriel was struggling and turning under the weight, still forcing his intent as another giant desperately attacked and landed on the two. His face and neck were covered in fresh and old blood and dirt, his wings tattered.

The first giant cried out and punched the angel again, before it's body convulsed and stilled. It's stomach seemed to move, hands and fingers pushing outward before claws ripped through it's flesh and the smaller reanimated giants, crawled out moaning. The larger giant lay dead. It's fellow attempted to slam it's foot on Gabriel's body. If it had made contact it could have potentially killed the barely matured angel. But Gabriel rolled and manoeuvred away, the giant in hot pursuit, knocking the angel off his feet when he rose and trying to stamp the life out of the celestial being every time he fell. Soon it screeched and it's legs gave way. Smaller giants tore out it's insides as the giant slowly died. Then the smaller giants stopped moving. 

Gabriel lay in the fetal position barely breathing, surrounded by the corpses of the younger giants. Five of the larger laying in the cracks on the ground where they had fallen. He could almost have cried with exhaustion and could not will himself to stand up. He was high up in a tower, deep in giant country, night was closing in, and he could barely move. 

His attacks had differed from his brothers. When they had came here as a group Michael had chosen fire, Lucifer ice, Raphael lightening. Gabriel had chosen revenge. What he had deemed inexcusable he had used to kill those that he passed judgement on. The giants ate their offspring so it would be their offspring that would kill them...with a little celestial help. He had of course been hiding something from his brothers, a swelling rage against any being using it's power to harm those weaker and it had consumed him. Blinded him to safety.

So when Michael, Lucifer and Raphael had met with the Lower Archangels Gabriel had made his excuses, to relieve himself of his single-minded obsession. To the thoughts that plagued his mind uninvited and unwanted every moment. The intrusive anger was now finally silenced. He tried to stand but had to grab onto a nearby rock, lightening flashed against the grey and he struggled to find his feet. He stopped breathing for a moment and coughed violently til breath finally came back to him. He shivered and his weakness and finally hit him. He wished he was home now, he wished he clean. He wished he wasn't sullied by the dirt and the blood, clinging to him now. He rested him head on the back of his hand. He wished he was like his brothers.

Some hours passed and he finally decided it was time to move. While he still had cover of darkness. If he came across more giants he would surely not survive the fight and his brothers were likely to notice his absence soon if they had not already. He steadied himself and began to walk towards the towers opening, he would have to climb down to the ground. His wings would not carry him through the current storm. Lightening reflected across a blade in front of him and his heart stopped. He looked at his would be attacker.

"Gods it was hard to track you to here", Fordeo stood in the doorway. Angel-blade out, hands on her hips and smiling good-naturedly.  
"Fordeo...what are you?", he couldn't believe his eyes. The angels were banned from venturing from Foco, never mind heaven...and never mind that only the Archangels would only ever be allowed to venture this far even when heaven wasn't under attack.  
"I saw you sneak off, I've been dying to try out this blade again and I-".  
"No. No. Don't you understand?", he looked at her with pleading and exhausted eyes. She stilled. "We're in danger here. This isn't a game. You're not allowed out here for a reason. You're not trained for this. The giants are killers and we need to get out now".

A sudden feeling of restlessness rose up in Fordeo, seeing a being so absolute afraid. Realising she had no idea where she was or really how to fight. Cassiel had bailed her out last time. Her stomach turned. She wanted to run, run far and fast but she couldn't remember the way home. She wanted to fight away the danger, to scratch and claw and go for the throat but there was no danger in front of her to fight. Her eyes widened. _Stupid angel._

"Come on", Gabriel grabbed her hand. It was a blur as they descended the tower, fumbling, they moved quickly and with little care. She scrapped herself against rocks and got caught in vines over and over but did not stop to properly navigate any dangers. They ran across the rocks in disappearing darkness. Gabriel never let go of her hand as they ran, she was always a step or two behind but they were both gasping, both tired, ready to fall. He was stronger and faster though and his momentum pulled her, gave her body and legs no option. No chance to stop or consider her panic or fear. Just keep moving at an incredible pace.

The ground began to jolt, with the footsteps of waking giants. She was knocked into the air slightly every time their feet fell to the ground. She could only imagine how many there might be, how far away they were. What they would do when they discovered the dismembered corpses of their kind. Finally in the distance a red sky was dawning and the landscape began to flatten, they stopped needing to climb. She no longer felt the wind whipping at her face pushing them backwards, she was no longer forced into the air by earthquakes caused only by footsteps. Gabriel released her hand and ran a little further ahead, a slower pace now. He checked the area in front of them. Gabriel seemed in no hurry to go further, he was taking too long, being too cautious for her. She just wanted to go home. Perhaps she should have followed him, learned to look for what he was looking for. Attempted to understand what dangers he could possibly be anticipating when they were this close to home. But she didn't.

He couldn't shake a certain sense of unrest in the air. It seemed clear and quiet enough were they where, too clear and too quiet in fact. Now that the boom and the rage of the land of the giants and it's storms had dissipated, Gabriel felt deafened by the sudden silence. It was like his senses were being robbed from him. He wanted danger he could see and hear. The idea of running through this open abandoned place should have been inviting but it felt unthinkable and he was restless in his movements searching around but not actually going forward.

A sudden muffled cry behind him. Gabriel turned to see something he had worked his whole life not to. A being had hold of one of the younger angels, her own blade to her throat. She was held in place. Immobile and startled, at the mercy of this other. Who was smiling at Gabriel, it's expression a mixture of calculated enjoyment and wistful, passing warmth.

Gabriel rounded slowly on the being and tried to measure up the situation. The being a 'he' was large enough, smaller than the giants but bigger than Gabriel. Perhaps closer to Raphael's size, but lean. Paleness of skin contrasted sharply by black hair. Dressed in green, gold and black. It addressed Gabriel, a tinge of superiority and mocking in it's voice.  
"I'd say you're pretty far from home".  
"Yeah, but I'd guess I'm closer to my home than you are yours", Gabriel stepped a little to the side and cocked his head as he addressed this threat. Trying to hide how tired he was.  
"Trying to establish where I'm from? That's more tactical than I expected", he seemed mildly impressed.  
"Then you're not gonna tell me who you are or where you're from? Kinda cowardly".

Loki laughed lowly. "It's not that I don't enjoy a good battle of wits angel. But I don't engage the unarmed. I am Loki of Asgard, and you and yours must be the creatures causing unrest in my Kingdom".  
"Your Kingdom?", Gabriel's eyes flashed quickly to Fordeo then back to Loki. "I'd heard that Odin ran things around your way".  
"Let's not be pedantic. I came here for evidence of my theory, that little winged scoundrels were stepping out where they don't belong. Now if you'll let me take my pound of flesh...perhaps we can part as friends".

Gabriel whistled. "If you were going to just kill her. You'd have done it already. You want something".  
"Yes, you gone would be helpful", Loki's eyes followed Gabriel. He had not encountered an angel before. The smaller one had been easy but the other was larger and marred by blood. Yet he was curious.  
"Not gonna happen", Gabriel moved in slowly. "You touch her and I kill you".  
"Or I could kill you, and her. If you try to kill me I'll kill her. Either way she's dead and you're likely dead".  
"You kill me and my brothers will come here".  
"My family can handle your brothers".  
"But will they get here in time? You'd be dead whether I killed you or not."  
"As would you.....Seems an awful lot of us both being dead for the sake of one of many".  
"That's the way it is".

Loki smiled, nodded and unhanded Fordeo, who instead of running to Gabriel rounded on her attacker and was knocked unceremoniously to the ground. Loki looked at the girl on the ground then back to Gabriel.  
"You're going to have trouble with _that_ one. Stupid angel."  
"I'm already having trouble with that one".  
"A good deal more than you know I imagine".  
"Excuuuse me?".

"You're prepared to die for any fool under your care. And your care obviously doesn't include controlling them. I thank you for revealing so much".  
"I haven't revealed anything". Gabriel was frustrated. He had indeed revealed everything.  
"You have. You were willing to have all of heaven and all of Asgard at war to save one angel".  
"So what now?", Gabriel pursed his lips. "You gonna run back to Asgard and tell all your friends everything about angels?".  
"No".  
"No", Loki. Held out his hand for Gabriel to shake. "The worlds are changing. A few secrets and information between....allies. Couldn't hurt either one of us". Gabriel took the older beings hand and shook.  
"We'll never be allies".  
"But I won't come after you and you won't come after me?".  
"Yeah".  
"Your name?".  
"Gabriel and 'more courage than sense' over there is Fordeo".  
"Well Gabriel, if you wish to speak again come here and call out to me. My subjects", Loki gestured but Gabriel couldn't see what at. "Will alert me. And Fordeo. Pick your battles in future. Or you won't have a future".

When Loki was long out of sight Gabriel and Fordeo limped home, promised safe passage by the lingering power of the God....the God that had refrained from attacking the confused pair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this and thanks for the comments. We're definitely in the calm before the storm storywise. I'll probably start writing the next bit later today and post again tomorrow or Saturday.

Lucifer stood on the border of heaven, scanning the landscape before him, pacing back and forth. He'd become increasingly worried for his little brother but did not want to wander away from his home. Following his discussions with Sperantiel it was decided the Lower Archangels would be allowed sometime to rest following their constant vigil and the Archangels were to stand guard over heaven for a while.

All that Lucifer wanted to do was seek out the baby of his family and bring him home safely. Something like shadows slowly came into sight across the arid russet sands in the distance. Two shadows came into sight, he straightened his back. Two. Not his Gabriel then. His fists clenched at his sides, who then was nearing his home?

"I still say I should be allowed to go where I like", he heard a female voice protesting in the distance. Fordeo. Lucifer smiled. One of the Virtues had ran off, of course. Gabriel must have gone to retrieve her.  
"Oooooo", Gabriel was letting out a tired whistle. "So you're freedom is more important than common sense?".  
"What's the point in anything if I'm not free?!", agitated now. They were coming closer.  
"Oh right? So you wanna be free to be a fool? Be my guest For".  
"How bout I be free to clock you in the face? You pretentious asshat!".

They were finally close enough. Lucifer flew before them quite suddenly and enjoyed the little jump the pair did when he landed. Though they did seem more unsettled by it than he'd have liked.  
"Maybe I should be the one to clock Gabriel in the face", Lucifer turned to Gabriel, a warm expression of relief in his features. "I'm so glad you're safe, but I lied to Michael for you Gabriel. I said I knew where you were. Don't do that again". He gently looked Fordeo up and down. "Not even to go running after strays. Not without saying something first".

Fordeo was ready to explode. Lucifer thought Gabriel was playing angel in shining amour? That would be the day, how dare he? Okay, okay, so there was that little incident were _maybe_ she'd have had trouble facing the giants and, _maaaybe_ Loki would have killed her. But that was completely besides the point. She hadn't been the one to run off, Gabriel had. Now she looked stupid in front of Lucifer.

Lucifer healed Fordeo and sent her on her way. There was a comfortable silence between Lucifer and Gabriel for a moment. Gabriel thanked his lucky stars that Fordeo hadn't revealed what had really happened. There was a part of him...a part filled with white hot anger and rage and he did not want Lucifer to know about it.

"You got hurt", Lucifer finally breathed the words out.  
"Yeah....well...something got the jump on me", Gabriel's eyes fell to the floor.  
"Well, maybe I could show you a trick or two to help with that".  
"Like what?". Lucifer's presence evaporated before Gabriel's eyes. Suddenly a soft, tactically aimed kick to the back of his legs and Gabriel fell to the floor unharmed. He blinked up from his back to see Lucifer standing over him.  
"Like that. Want to learn?".  
Gabriel grinned. "Yeah, teach me all your tricks".

~

Armour was cuddling into Maliel when Rhamiel approached them by the lakes edge at Foco, Tamiel tottering behind. Grabbing at Rhamiel's legs. He caught the Watchers left leg and smiled up at him. Rhamiel ruffled the Cherub's hair affectionately. His little friend was only knee height and he was torn between picking his charge up and playing, or going to the females.

Armour stretched her hand out to Rhamiel.  
"You should join us", she softly said.  
"Well I", Rhamiel scratched the back of his head distractedly and indicated Tamiel with his head. Tamiel did not notice.  
"Oh, send your shadow to play with the other cherubs for a while". Maliel was kind but not particularly patient.  
"Don't be so heartless", Armour said, her voice was small but reassuring.

"She's always heartless, still hasn't thanked me for saving her".  
"Fordeo? Where did you come from?!", Maliel was scowling. Even more uninvited company. Foco was far too crowded.  
"Me? I came from God. Now how bout that thank you?".  
"How about no? You were a fool to intervene without thinking and I will not be encouraging that". Fordeo looked to Tamiel.  
"Guess I'm not the only one interrupting". She looked content with that and Maliel was annoyed.  
"You ARE interrupting as a matter of fact, so if you would be so kind as to go away".  
"It'd still be too crowded around here", Armour sulked. Though the comment wasn't directed at Tamiel or Fordeo. "What if Fordeo watched Tamiel and we went into the shimmering forest for a while?", she raised her eyebrow and smiled at Maliel who returned the sentiment quite gladly. They both looked to Rhamiel.  
"We're not supposed to wander from Foco, You just called the virtue a fool for not thinking".  
"I'm standing right here", huffed Fordeo.  
Maliel stood and gentled grasped Rhamiel's wrists. She looked into his face while Armor also stood and rubbed his arm. They were doing their best to reassure their skittish friend. "We'll be careful. There are three of us, we are fast. And we'll stay close enough that anyone can here us should we need to call for help". Rhamiel swallowed and hesitated.  
"Okay", he smiled then turned to Fordeo suddenly serious. "But you must take excellent care of Tamiel". Tamiel looked up to Fordeo and giggled.  
"I. did. not. offer. to. babysit. I. am. tired". 

Fordeo's protests didn't do her any good, the three Watchers chased each other into the woods.  
"Yuck", Tamiel scoffed and stuck his tongue out.  
"Yeah, you said it kid". Fordeo crossed her arms and looked down at her temporary charge.

~

"You are taking this too personally", Cassiel watched Sperantiel pacing over the rocks. "Tensions are high and we-".  
"We have to pay as always", Ritudo countered before Cassiel could finish. Rearing up in anger. Ritudo was an immensely strong Lower Archangel and had the regrettable habit of disagreeing in a tone and manner that always suggested violence, a silent bodily threat that he would harm anyone who disagreed with him. Cassiel sighed. His dark chocolate brown eyes flashing with distaste for his brothers thoughtless anger. He understood, really he did. But there was no reason why the Lower Archangels should be allowing themselves to get worked up over a small challenge against Sperantiel being...kind of rude to the younger angels.

The eight large Lower Archangels had gathered together for the first time in weeks. Since the Leviathan first starting killing Cherubim they had only seen each other in passing as they watched over leagues of land and handled challenge after challenge posed by others, who had sensed heavens weakness. The atmosphere was one of a quiet and old anger. All of the responsibilities of the Archangels, perhaps more. And none of the respect or authority.

"Why wouldn't I take this personally?", Sperantiel calmly asked Cassiel. Though it was a rhetorical question. "I do everything in my power, as you do. I work tirelessly as you do. I have protected Heaven from creatures beyond count as you have. And what do we get in return?", he placed a hand against the rock walls surrounding them in the Cave of Occultus, the resting place of the Lower Archangels. 

"Nothing. Nothing is what we get in return, not even an acknowledgement of our labours. If they don't see it then it didn't happen. And I am through with it". The other Lower Archangels muttered in agreement. Cassiel remained silent but did not object.

"We can and do run heaven better than the Archangels and they should know that", Sperantiel continued. "They should know that", he repeated.  
"Look", Cassiel placed his hand on his brothers shoulder and addressed Sperantiel in a friendly upbeat voice. "I'm not saying you're wrong but this is not a competition and even if it were. Even if we wanted to take control, none of us can take Michael. Let alone Lucifer AND Michael. Besides they bare us no ill will. Gabriel and Raphael are practically children themselves. One's the same age as a Watcher, the other even younger. Barely older than a Virtue. There's no sense in getting upset over any of this. They need our protection and patience as much as any of our other charges whether they know it or not. All is well my friend. All is well".

The others muttered a half-hearted agreement. Cassiel could tell they weren't convinced but it was something. Sperantiel gave his brother a half nod.  
"Well". He paused. "I shall go flying for a while. Take some time to think on the events". Sperantiel flew off, while his brother watched him, idolisation in his eyes. Sperantiel could be cruel and cold, but Sperantiel could be magnificent.


	9. Chapter 9

Sperantiel had not been long in the air when he noticed something moving. Some of the dark silver trees in the thick of the shimmering forest where moving. He flew down and looked around. All was quiet, atop a ridge he turned and looked around the partially worn paths. Entering some parts of the forest was often like descending into dusk. The whole world appeared darker but your eyes adjusted so quickly it did not seem so for more than a heartbeat. It was always so peaceful. The wind whispered against his ear gently. Still nothing. Tentatively he walked east away from Cave of Occultus in the west and Foco to south. 

It was a curious thing. He peered up through the trees, he had most definitely seen something. He closed his eyes and attempted to focus on any feeling he could get. If any angel were in the forest nearby, he should be able to feel them and their emotions. The Cave of Occultus was designed to block this ability so that the Lower Archangels could rest without having their focus drifting to nearby angels. Now he wondered for a moment if he regretted their break. They usually did a very good job of each covering a part of heaven.

He stepped into a small clearing, for a moment the light was blinding. He covered his eyes. Through the cracks of his fingers the light penetrated his vision with dizzying sharpness. He closed his eyes in reaction and tried to force them open. 

The brightness became less obtrusive, scarlet and crimson entered his line of sight also. The colours seemed to move, to shake, to jerk uneasily in front of him and blind all his senses from an overload he did not understand. It was at once like his ears had been overtaxed because of impossibility loud screaming, a ghost of ringing in his ears. His muscles worn and burning from fighting ready to fall to the ground, his mouth an appalling, sickness inducing bitterness.

He saw it then, blood dripping from the tree canopy above him, and around him, the leaves, the bark, the stones, the grass. Fresh and still spilling blood. The bodies of scattered Virtues and Seraphim laying around, the hands and arms of some were stretched out towards him, perhaps this had been a last struggle for them, a last act of defiance. Maybe they were reaching out for help. Regardless help had come too late. Some Leviathan were crawling over and still devouring his kin as he stood there dazed, snakes, black bloated snakes and teeth, hacking and devouring and sucking what was left of the angels long after their dying breaths.

He raised a hand to attack.  
"Oh, I wish you wouldn't", a female. Her voice sultry. He turned to see this unknown and what he saw was most beautiful. Slyph. She was pouting and shrugging her shoulders. "That other....Michael I believe you call him. He burned so many of my babies earlier. So cruel", she sighed. But he'd never heard a more disearnest lament in his life.  
"Good. I'm glad he did", he circled her slowly. This is a leviathan? She looks nothing like those others.  
"Why glad? They weren't even eating at the time. My favourites they were, had eaten up the good stuff", she softly bit her finger. "And become a bit more powerful...like me. That rat Maliel should never have told on us".  
"You are killing angels. You WILL be dealt with".  
"But you told those angels to stay in that Foco place my spies heard you". He fell silent. "They are only fools, weak links, teaches the others a lesson doesn't it dear?".  
"The- Archangels".  
"Lucifer's at heavens edge waiting for the soft one, Michael is hunting us but not straying from Foco and Raphael is giving the children a lesson in fighting that won't serve them at all". 

Sperantiel looked away. She did have spies everywhere. And these angels would in fact not be dead had they listened to him. Worse. He left heaven in the hands of the Archangels and they had failed him. Lucifer and Gabriel unaccounted for, Michael refusing to take real action and what did Raphael think he was doing?! 

He did not consciously pull out his blade. But he was upon her, sharp edge to her throat and clenching the hilt so hard he was bruising his hand. He gritted his teeth.  
"If they won't do what must be done I will". Darkness, senseless. Single-minded hatred. She glanced at the blade slowly slicing her skin from contact and back up to him.  
"And how will you do that dear? Hmm? Many more like me now. Oh and I've told oh so many of them my secret. Kill me and your big strong archangels will still manage to get your empty-headed kind killed". 

His grip loosened a little.

"Of course", she continued. "You don't have to kill me. I could give you the information you need to make you a hero of your kind. A God among angels. I'll want the Watchers who had schemed against me however. I must have them". 

This is madness.

"Save you a lot of trouble in end. We'll take what we need. Leave those you say and both our troubles are gone forever, poof".

No. "You're lying". He accused.  
"Am I? Great big multiverse out there. More than enough room for me and my babies". She smiled at him. "Once they are big and strong of course".  
"You...You'll have to show me".  
"I can do more than that dearest. I can teach you".

~

"I told you!", Raphael was trying to be patient as the Cherubim and Seraphim continued to fall over, and knock each other sideways with every manoeuvre he tried to teach them.  
"Watch my eyes. I'll be looking where I'm going to attack". He looked at one Seraphim's right arm, made a mock charge....and she didn't even try to move.  
"Don't just stand there. Move, if you see me coming, move!".  
"Will our enemies always look where they're going to attack?", a small voice piped up.  
"No", he answered honestly.  
"Then why are you teaching us this?".  
"Because it's a starting point".  
"What's a starting point?", several voices now. "The Virtues got a blade. Somebody just call God. Where's Lucifer? He's soooo pretty. I heard Michael beat up a star once". 

Raphael placed his face in his hand. They were children after all.  
"You okay Raphael?", two little hands were on his arm and he looked down into wide eyes.  
"No", he laughed in spite of his difficulties. "This is like trying to teach poetry to fish".


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to do this chapter. I couldn't get it anywhere near what I wanted it to be. Still not happy but, meh. Michael's suspicions are growing and he's willing to take more and more decisive action. Gabriel and Raphael are trying to downplay their own authority to keep the peace. But it may do more harm than good.

Michael stood in the heat of the flames, watching the smoke billow upwards from an immense area of silver woodland. He lifted his hand and pulled it back to his side. He knew many ways of influencing the elements and not a single tree or blade of grass was burned. The rising blackness was from dead Leviathan alone. The ones who dared come so close to Foco. Close to Michael was within ten thousand feet. He hadn't stepped a foot away from his charges, he could defend them from within, there was no space between him and edges of the forest. Just atoms that separated them, and those could be moved aside.

"Heya Michael!", Gabriel called out to his brothers turned back. Anyone might have thought Michael was brooding, his back to the legions of angels. But Michael never did any such thing, he never over-thought, he never stressed about what he couldn't change, he was never indecisive. He was their leader and being stressed or worried for any a large amount of time, was a luxury no real leader entertained. Michael turned to look over his shoulder. Lucifer was walking behind Gabriel, smiling softly.

"Gabriel, go help Raphael. I need to talk to Lucifer", it almost sounded like a request. It wasn't.  
"What's Raphael doin?", Gabriel piped turning to scan the crowds for him. But the birthplace of angels was a large place and Gabriel would always rather ask than engage his abilities with which he should be able to pin point any creature he liked for miles.  
"Teaching the younger angels to defend themselves".  
Lucifer then furrowed his brow. "Sperantiel made it clear he was against that".  
"Well then it's a good thing Sperantiel doesn't run heaven. I want them to be able to defend themselves if they need to, these are", Michael paused to try to think of what to call what was happening. War? Were they at war? "These are interesting times". He nodded to Gabriel the direction he could find his brother Raphael.

Lucifer and Michael watched Gabriel leave together as still as statues.  
"You lied to me", Michael looked up to Lucifer finally.  
"Well, that depends...".  
"Wasn't a question", Michael didn't sound disappointed just tired. "Gabriel's lying too. The Lower Archangels are enraged and God".  
"God what?", Lucifer seemed innocent, his mouth half open as he said his fathers name.  
"God is coming".

~

  
Gabriel screamed out and fell backwards as one of the little Seraph ran into his side head first. "No, no, mercy please! What am I gonna tell my Dad? Losing to kids? No, no, no". He half got up and twirled as though to try to escape and a cherub knocked him straight in the face giggling uncontrollably. "Ahh!", he fell to the ground again. "You guys are too strong. What am I gonna do?".

Raphael sighed and shook his head to the side. Gabriel was always so damn soft with the kids. Well at least they were getting some courage anyway. He walked off and found a group of Cherubim. "Who wants to learn to fly?". It was one of the last groups. Soon there wouldn't be an angel left that couldn't spread it's wings and take off if it needed to.

~

  
Tamiel cooed at the flying flocks of angels from Fordeo's side as she lay on the grasses outstretched. He still hadn't learned to fly. Nor would he by the looks of things, the Cherubs were being taught in their family groups, and Tamiels' family group was....Maybe Rhamiel would teach him! Yes Rhamiel would! He ran a little under the flying angels arms outstretched imagining he was with them.

"Can you not fly?", a group of overhead Virtue's enquired. Fordeo was suddenly up and alert. Watching. Tamiel nervously and with some shame looked up at the group, played with his fingers and responded "No".  
"We'll teach you! Up you get!", the Virtues then began swooping around him and chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Fordeo ran at them making them disperse, not that they took much notice they only returned and regarded her with confusion.  
"You'll do no such thing. I promised Rhamiel I would look after him....sort of".  
"Then you come with us, dilemma solved".  
"But I'm tired".  
"Why are you so tired?".  
"Um".

A louder agitated voice boomed from a rock a few feet away. "Let the pests take him. About time it stopped daydreaming and learned to look after himself". Ritudo, the giant and bad tempered lower archangel. So their meeting was over. Fordeo was angry, bad enough trying to argue with a gaggle of her own hard-headed cousins without captain bullhead joining the argument.  
"I don't think this is any of your business", Fordeo scowled over at him. Ritudo stood, even from several feet away he towered over her and his shadow reached the group of Virtues who buckled slightly.

Rhamiel, help. Tamiel did not know where to run. He barely knew Fordeo apart from that Maliel and her seemed to argue a lot, as a matter of fact why would Rhamiel just leave him with this angel? Didn't he care? Ritudo was barely containing his rage.  
"You don't have any authority here", he called out to Fordeo, a disparaging snicker to the end of his sentence.  
"Oh and you do fathead?", _stupid angel_ the words has escaped her before she'd even thought. Ritudo walked towards her tensing his muscles as he went. 

"How kind of you angels to other to teach this cherub", Raphael landed between the advancing Ritudo and Fordeo, who snapping her hand furtively trying to make an angel blade appear again. "Musta forgot this one. Stupid me. Take him but don't go far okay?", he smiled reassuringly at Tamiel. "And have fun, learning to fly should be fun". Ritudo snorted. Fordeo glared at him, still furious. They weren't taking her cha- Gabriel shook his head at her from the distance. No? No? Nobody ever took her side....cowards.

~

  
"Look now I can show you", Slyph pointed out a group of Virtues swooping in the skies not far from where her, Sperantiel and legions of leviathan stood.  
"They aren't supposed to be this far out", Sperantiel sounded bitter.  
"And now they'll pay the price". It happened in moments. The leviathans appeared in the sky behind the small group of Virtue, and all around, overwhelming them with sheer numbers, jaws snapping. Slyph didn't even bother to rush over. She slowly moved forward, took a struggling male from twenty of her children and snapped the Virtues neck.

Sperantiel watched in horror and disbelief as a bright light emanated from the boys neck and Slyph inhaled it, before eating the boy outright. The other Leviathan were doing the same and the screaming was deafening. Michael would be here soon, if not Lucifer. Both. The screaming was too loud. A crying babe fell from the sky, wings too tired to try to stay up. He had been left to last because of his tiny size but not forgotten. Hundreds of leviathan lunged in towards him. The babe was barely breathing in panic.

Slyph indicated to the levithans to stop. They all did. Sperantiel could see the creatures who had ate well and consumed the angels were growing, some even looked more angelic and Slyph was beginning to feel immensely powerful. How many angels had she eaten since arriving here?

Slyph touched his shoulder. "Just try this one. This little one. It's dead anyway. If you don't eat him we will and trust me", she paused and smiled, "we won't be gentle or quick".

Sperantiel regarded the Cherub. What was it doing out here? Stupid brat, the Lower Archangels would never allow this, this was the work and idea of his so-called superiors. He would die. Sperantiel doubted he could take down an army of Leviathan to save this child. He could escape himself of course but...he could learn. He could learn what was making his enemies so strong, knowledge was power. He had to learn to defeat them and the boys life was forfeit anyway.

Tamiel gulped and looked up to Sperantiel in desperation. He begged wordlessly to be taken away from all this. Sperantiel could do something, he could take him away. He could fight until others got here. He couldn't be abandoned once again. First by his departed brothers and sisters. Then Rhamiel, then Fordeo. No, not again. Save me please. An impatient hissing was growing around him, he looked around him but could see nothing beyond endless numbers of these bloated serpents and the strangely beautiful, angel-like creatures who were somehow even more terrifying.

"Fine, if he's to die anyway".


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to pick this back up. I haven't proof read this chapter at all so it may be slightly revised later. It's a bit of short chapter but I hit a plot point I've been trying to avoid.

Rhamiel tried to relax beside Maliel and Amour but he tossed and turned far too much. Everytime he did get comfortable seconds later he would huff and throw himself into a new position again.  
“Would. You. Stop?”, Maliel groaned yanking on his arm.  
“I’m worried”, he sighed.  
“About Tamiel? He’s with Fordeo in Foco Rhamiel. He’s fine”, Amour tried to calm him. He had heard her and knew it made sense but a rising panic was taking over him anyway.  
“No, no. I need to, I need to”. _'Cowardly angel, can't even get a sentence out'._ "I need to go find him".  
“You care too much for that kid”, Maliel dismissed much to Amour’s disgust.  
“You can be so heartless sometimes”, and with that Amour flew off. Maliel looked ashamed for a moment before running after her and Rhamiel was alone.

For some reason while he thought of Tamiel he veered off, the leaves and branches cracking under his bare feet. The panic not calming. He could almost hear Tamiel cry. But it was all in his head. He walked without thinking as though he were drawn away to something, something terrible.

~  
"Fine, if he's to die anyway". Sperantiel’s words of betrayal rang in Tamiel’s ears and he began to cry. His miserable existance was to finally come to an end, surrounded by enemies and at the hands of his ‘protector’. Sperantiel didn’t appear phased at all. He regarded the Cherub coldly and looked to Slyph for instruction. She ran her hand up his arm and whispered softly in his ear. “Just break the childs body. Quickly if you like...then open your mouth and draw the light in. When you feel it”, she purred with pleasure. “You’ll feel it”.

“I'll make this quick”, Sperantiel nodded to Tamiel who trembled beneath him. He said it as though it was a kindness. 

A commotion started behind them.

“Get away from him!”, Rhamiel’s voice bellowed as he darted through the leviathan’s, knocking them away as he flew past. Tamiel squeaked in fright and relief. He turned sharply at the last moment to kick Sperantiel hurtling backwards with his momentum. Rhamiel’s chest was heaving and he did not look frightened, he looked furious, fists clenched, brow furrowed, ready to fight everything in sight. To Tamiel his elder brother appeared wild now, lost to some bloodlust that had taken him over. The soft sweet angel he had known disappeared. Rhamiel looked down to Tamiel who was already at his leg.  
“Run”.  
“What?”. Tamiel was getting taken back to Foco, back with Rhamiel why would he run?  
“Run back home!”, Rhamiel pushed Tamiel now in the direction that had been cleared for him of Leviathan....temporarily. The older angel's expression softened, pleading for a moment. There was no chance he outrace Sperantiel especially carrying Tamiel. Tamiel was slow to accept being told to leave, he searched Rhamiel's face for a moment for an alternative, for just a heartbeat he couldn’t process leaving Rhamiel. His fear finally got the better of him and then he ran as the dazed Leviathan came back to their senses. 

Slyph grabbed Rhamiel by the throat and threw him backwards.  
“What the hell is this one?”.  
“A Watcher", Sperantiel rose to his feet. “Get the cherub”. He ordered the Leviathan. Who quickly and gladly moved to devour Tamiel. Slyph was disgusted for a moment at his presumption and distracted just long enough for Rhamiel to kick her stomach and move back from the offending creature. Sperantiel was upon him, he darted away and Sperantiel caught only air. While the larger angel regained his composure he lashed out at Slyph who turned to strike him as he ducked and rolled so the Leviathan and Sperantiel collided. He took his moment whilst the others were moving in and began to move his wings.

A sicking crack as his back broke, Sperantiel crushed the smaller angel from behind with both hands and all of his weight and strength. “Enough”. Rhamiel barely noticed, his body had crumbled and the woods blurred as his eyes glossed over. 

Sperantiel drank deeply of the fallen Watcher’s grace. Rhamiel's body was snapped in half at the core, the outside of which slumped and his corpse fell unceremoniously to the forest floor. There it was abandoned, as the Lower Archangel and Mother of Leviathan turned and walked away from it with no regard for the Watcher robbed of his life.

~  
“What was that?”, Lucifer lurched upwards from where he’d been laying, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel were at his side in moments. Before leaving for the source of the rage that hit them.

~  
Tamiel had gotten himself all turned around and wasn’t headed for Foco at all, he was all too aware of that. He pumped his tired legs hard but they were sore and tired and falling away beneath him. His entire being was screaming for rest. He cried out, not that he could be heard over the snarling behind him, gaining ever closer. Wherever he’d run off to it was dark and sharp plants cut and scrapped against him as the monsters snapped at his feet. Enjoying the cherub’s despair and slowing form. They were ravenous and he was an easy target. _'I'm sorry Rhamiel'_ he thought, as he tripped and fell forward.


End file.
